The present invention relates to recording power compensation, in particular, in an optical disk apparatus, for recording/reproducing information onto/from an optical information recording medium, and in particular, it relates to a recording power compensating method applying a walking OPC (operating Power Control) therein and an optical disk apparatus applying the same therein, as a means for compensating the power recording (i.e., recoding compensation) during the recording operation, as well as, achieving high-speed recording of the optical disk.
In the optical disk apparatus for enabling to recode/reproduce information on the information recording surface of an optical disk, i.e., the optical information recording medium, the recording/reproducing of information onto/from the optical disk is achieved by irradiating a laser beam while rotating the optical disk at high speed, or by detecting the reflection light thereof. As a technology for achieving such recording compensation thereof while estimating the recording quality during when recording on the optical disk, conventionally, so-called a running OPC (herein after, being abbreviated “ROPC”) is conducted, i.e., an estimation is made on a return light during the recording operation at a point B (B level), thereby to compensate the recording power upon the basis of deterioration or degradation of that B level.
However, as a means for treating a bending or curvature of the optical disk and/or fluctuations of sensitivity thereof, in that ROPC, as is already known inn the following Patent Documents 1 and 2, the recording is stopped or interrupted, when the recording power after making compensation through the said ROPC exceeds a predetermined value, so as to execute a tilt adjustment, and thereafter re-starting the recording operation. Also, in the following Patent Documents 3 is disclosed that, the recording compensation is conducted through ROPC, while conducting the tilt adjustment, every time when elapsing a certain time period, or every time when the recording operation progresses, elapsing a predetermined addressing sections.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-234703 (2004);
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-4873 (2005); and
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-276248 (2005).
By the way, in recent years, accompanying with an increase of speed in recording operation for the optical disk, in particular, so-called a walking OPC (herein after, being abbreviated “WOPC”) is applied, as a means for compensating or adjusting the recording power during that recording operation. Thus, with this WOPC, recording is interrupted or stopped at every predetermined interval on the optical disk, to reproduce an end portion of the recording, and thereby conducting the compensation of the recording power while estimating the recording quality.
On the other hand thereof, accompanying with wide spread of the optical disks, as an information recording medium, various optical disks are provided, differing in the kind (or type) and the functions thereof, and also in each of those optical disks, there can be sometimes found disks, being large in the fluctuation of sensitivity within that disk or in the bending or curvature in a part thereof. For this reason, it is difficult to maintain a sufficient recording quality for such the optical disks, only with the compensation of the recording power through such WOPC.
However, with such high-speed of recording mentioned above, also with the compensation of recording power through the conventional ROPC, it is difficult to detect the B level at high accuracy, and in addition thereto, as was mentioned above, the above WOPC comes to be a means for compensating the recording during the recording operation, and for that reason, there is necessity of combining the recording power compensation and the tilt adjustment suitable for that WOPC.